As an existing method for attaching a lighting device to a ceiling, a wall, or the like, lighting apparatuses are known in which a lighting device is directly hung from a ceiling, a wall, or the like or in which a ceiling plug is slidably mounted on a rail provided on a ceiling and a lighting device is hung from the ceiling plug (PTL 1). Meanwhile, a flexible connector having a slide fastener structure is known in which elements arranged side by side on edge portions of two tapes are engaged with each other as a result of movement of a slider to join the tapes together using the characteristics of a slide fastener (PTL 2).